Five Times Kara and Cat Weren't Dating
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Utter fluff using the 5 times trope variety... SuperCat all the way!


"Kara, do you have time for lunch today? I've got a meeting near your office," Alex asks when her sister answers the phone.

"Uh, I'm not there. I sort of ran out to pick up a few things for Cat," Kara replies.

"I see. Wait, are you flying?" Alex questions.

"She's having a horrible day, so I went to this little shop that she likes near her beach house to get her the salted caramel gelato that she loves," Kara explains.

"Kara, how long have you been dating Cat Grant?" Alex blurts out.

"Dating? Cat Grant?" Kara laughs nervously. "Alex, you know that I'm not dating Cat Grant," she protests.

"I thought that I did, but your denial needs some work to be believable Kara. I'm coming over tonight, we're discussing this!" Alex say ending the call.

Kara shakes her head, there's nothing to discuss, she's not seeing Cat and Alex, of all people, should know that Kara does things like this for her friends and family.

* * *

"Oh thank god, you're back," Winn exclaims when Kara returns to her desk.

"What's going on?" Kara asks him.

"Kira!" Cat yells.

Kara kept the gelato frozen with her arctic breath, she only hopes that it will soften Cat's mood. She's been upset after learning that the Lois Lane won favorite journalist in the statewide competition again.

"Ms Grant, I went out to get your latte and discovered a little ice cream truck, they had salted caramel gelato and I know that's one of your favorites," Kara says handing over the bag.

"This looks like it's from the place in Malibu," Cat says apprising the bag and pulling out the container, which is the typical non-descript white styrofoam bowl with a lid on it, but the lid is labeled and Cat knows that it's not from some random ice cream truck.

"Ms Grant, I thought so too, which is why I thought that we should give them a try," Kara says nervously, as Cat eyes her suspiciously.

Only Supergirl could have flown to Malibu and back in the time that it takes most people to go to Noonan's, Cat thinks as she watches Kara spoon out a portion of the gelato into a bowl for her.

"Would you like to sit outside with it?" Kara asks, "It's a treat so you can't eat it at your desk," she adds with a laugh.

Cat picks up the bowl and spoon and heads outside with it, glancing back once to see if Kara is following.

"Thank you," Cat says after she takes the first bite and begins to relax.

"You're welcome Ms Grant and for the record, I checked the voting on that website and I think that the Daily Planet uses a voter bot, 50% of their votes came from Metropolis," Kara exclaims.

"That sounds like something Perry White would do," Cat grouses. "What percent of National City voted for her?" She asks.

"Less than 4% of National City voted for her and in Metropolis, you pulled in 18% of the votes," Kara answers.

"Maybe I will write an expose on voter bots and how they corrupt popularity contests," Cat replies tapping her spoon against her lips. "Kara have the Cardigan Hobbit look into that for me. I'll need him to find examples of it and then break it down for me, I can't write about it until I understand how it works," she adds.

Kara smiles at her boss. She has finally relaxed, her shoes are under the table, her feet are tucked underneath her and she is almost smiling as she savors the last bites of the gelato.

James knocks softly on the patio door and waits for Cat to acknowledge him before opening it.

"Uh, Ms Grant I have those layouts for you, but there are a couple of things that I'd like to point out to you. Can we review them together?" He asks.

Cat looks over at Kara, they usually go over layouts together in the afternoon, then realizing that she doesn't need to check with her assistant, she gently shakes her head. "Yes, that's fine. Bring them in around 3:30," she replies.

* * *

"Okay, that was weird. Why did she look over at you when I asked her to go over layouts with me?" James asks later when Kara stops by his office. "Kara, I know that the two of you spend a lot of time together and I'd understand if you were seeing Cat Grant, you can tell me," he offers.

"What? No! James, I'm not seeing Cat Grant! I'm her assistant and I handle her schedule. She looked at me because she was thinking about her schedule," Kara stammers, her heart racing at the thought of Cat staring at her.

"Kara, I've seen you two after hours reviewing the layouts and having dinner together in her office. And the two of you look rather cozy on those couches," James pushes back at her.

"James, we've been reviewing layouts and editing together for almost a year now and we've gotten comfortable around each other. And I've learned so much from her. The last story that I edited, she reviewed and didn't make a single change," Kara remarks proudly, hoping that he can't hear her heart hammering inside her chest.

"That's great Kara, but I'm not judging you, I think it works, somehow, and I support it," James remarks. "I think that you two are good together," he adds.

"There's nothing to support!" She huffs snatching the layouts off his desk before leaving his office.

* * *

"Ms Grant?" Kara looks up from her tablet confused why the car is stopping. There's no way they've made it back to the office already, Kara thinks as she realizes they are at the beach.

"Kara, get out of the car. We're having lunch," Cat says putting her sunglasses on as Stephen opens the door to help them out.

"Neptune's? I love Neptune's!" Kara gushes when they exit the car.

"I know," Cat replies with a smirk as she places a hand lightly on Kara's arm as they walk towards the door.

"Uh, Ms Grant, we have your table ready," the manager says greeting them at the door, before leading them back to a private seating area outside overlooking the beach.

"This is amazing, Ms Grant," Kara remarks as they are seated and the server pours them each a glass of wine and sets out a sample tray of appetizers on the table.

"Kara, you have become an excellent assistant, I know that I don't say it often, but thank you," Cat says setting a small gift box on the table between them. "This is for your two year anniversary at CATCO," she adds.

"Oh my gosh," Kara exclaims, looking at the gift and then back to Cat Grant.

"It's not much, just a token of my appreciation," Cat says softly, hoping to calm the girl down before she makes a scene.

Still looking down at the gift, Kara reaches over and takes Cat's hand, "Ms Grant, these last two years, I-I've learned so much from you. You've been a mentor and a friend," Kara exclaims throwing her arms around her and pulling her in close.

"Okay, Kara. That's enough of that," Cat whispers into her ear, "you know that I'm not a hugger," she adds pulling away.

"Right, right. Sorry, I just… this means so much that you remembered," Kara says almost tearfully.

"Kara, you do realize that HR sends out an anniversary email to me every month letting me know who's having a work anniversary?" Cat points out dryly as she takes a sip of wine.

"Yes and you delete it without looking at it most of the time," Kara counters reaching over to snag a coconut shrimp off the platter in front of them.

"Well, I did that this time too," Cat replies glancing at the platter and picking up a slice of red pepper to dip into the hummus as she watches Kara pick up the gift.

"Wait, so you remembered my work anniversary without the email?" Kara asks setting the gift back down.

Cat realizes her slip, so she picks up her glass and takes a sip to give her time to consider her response. She can't very well admit that she remembered Kara's work anniversary.

"Well, it's easy to remember since your competence as an assistant improved my productivity," she says easily dismissing the notion that she'd remembered the anniversary for any reason other than her own benefit.

The server brings over another sampler tray and sets it down near Kara, then sets a plate of Sashimi in front of Cat.

Cat laughs at Kara's face when she realizes the platters are all for her. "Oh my gosh, these are all my favorites!" She exclaims excitedly.

"I know, I asked Winn," Cat replies smiling at her.

Off to the side of the private deck, the manager comes over to the server, "What's going on is this a birthday?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, but that gift is from Tiffany's," the server points out.

"Let's get a bottle of Cristal ready, just in case," he replies.

* * *

"Where did you get that pen?" Lucy asks almost snatching it out of Kara's hand to look at it.

"Ms Grant gave it to me at lunch last week," Kara says smiling brightly.

"Cat took you out to lunch and gave you a Mont Blanc pen?" Lucy asks incredulously.

"It was just an anniversary lunch, I've been at CATCO for two years now," Kara remarks happily.

"I see and how many other employees has Cat taken out for anniversary lunches?" Lucy inquires. "Not to mention given them expensive pens?"

"Uh, none that I can think of, but I'm sure that she has," Kara stammers as she considers Lucy's point.

"Wow Kara, you're good. I mean really good at this," Lucy says sitting on the edge of her desk. "How long have you two been together? Right under my nose, too. I can't believe that I didn't see it before. Everything makes perfect sense now," she adds.

"No, no we're not… Ms Grant and I aren't together. She's not, I mean I'm not, well I might be, but she's not, I don't think she is," Kara rambles until Lucy leans in and grabs her face.

"Kara breathe," she says laughing at her. "I didn't mean to send you into a tailspin. And for the record, Ms Grant is bisexual. Well, if my sister is to be believed anyway," Lucy admits. "I've got a meeting with Cat… and I'm going to ask her what her intentions are with you," she teases.

"Lucy!" Kara says sharply.

"I'm joking, I won't say anything Kara," Lucy says softly with a wink.

* * *

"That's all of the potstickers," Winn exclaims showing her the empty container.

"Okay," Kara says with a sigh.

"Hey, so how was your lunch at Neptune's last week?" Winn asks shyly.

"It was amazing," Kara exclaims. "Oh and thank you for helping."

"Sure, I just didn't realize that you two were, you know," he stammers nervously.

"Oh we're not," Kara replies quickly.

"Kara, it's fine. I won't say anything to anyone," Winn promises.

"Winn, there's nothing to say. Ms Grant and I are not dating. Why does everyone think that we are?" Kara asks him.

"Kara, she engineered that lunch weeks ago, even scheduling the off-site meeting so she could get you out of the office without others knowing. Then there's the lingering glances from one of you when the other leaves the room which are a dead giveaway," he points out.

"I don't… wait, you mean she did that weeks ago?" Kara asks suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. "But she just decided that morning that I had to go along," she counters.

"Yeah, but she asked me about where to take you for a celebration lunch weeks ago," he confesses. "Look, I understand that the two of you have this odd connection.

"Winn, I don't know what you mean, we work closely together, that's all it is," Kara explains.

"It's more than that Kara. You two have a connection, how else can you explain your ability to know what she needs before she asks, which, by the way, makes her impossible to deal with when you're out of the office," he adds.

"I just know and can hear her. After two years, I know what each little sound means now. It's no different than what I do with Alex and Eliza and you too," Kara reminds him.

"Right, but we're your friends and family, you love us," Winn counters.

"Winn, Ms Grant is more than my boss, she's been my mentor and in some ways, she's my friend too," Kara explains.

"Y-you consider Ms Grant as just your friend?" Winn stammers.

"Yes, of course I do. She's been so supportive and she not only mentors me, she mentors Supergirl. Winn, you have no idea how amazing she is to me," Kara gushes again, carefully glancing over at Cat who is working at her desk.

"This," Winn says gesturing to her to check herself, "This is why we think you're with her. Kara, you may not realize this but I think that the two of you are mutually crushing on each other," he points out.

* * *

"Okay what's the consensus?" James asks the small group gathered in his office.

"They're idiots if they don't realize it," Lucy remarks glancing over at Alex.

"Ms Grant would have to stick her tongue down Kara's throat before she'll admit she's attracted to her boss," Alex says laughing.

"Ew, I didn't need that visual," Winn remarks. "But I did point it out to Kara the other day and I think that she's been trying to prove it to herself," he adds nodding across the bullpen to the scene in Cat's office.

* * *

Cat can't stop glancing over to Kara, the dress that she's wearing is stunning. And once Cat realized that it was actually two pieces, she can't stop looking over to see Kara's bare abs whenever she moves revealing the mid-drift gap.

Kara noticed Cat's dilemma and strategically positioned herself beside her, making sure to reach over the table to get her notes as often as possible, each time drawing Cat's attention and making her lose her train of thought until finally Cat snaps at her.

"Kara, just grab the damn file and hand it over!" Cat demands the third time the motion distracts her.

"I'm sorry Ms Grant," Kara says smugly as she stands up to retrieve the file. "Can I get you anything while I'm up?" She asks innocently.

"The file Kara," Cat snaps again holding out her hand and licking her lips nervously.

Unconsciously, Kara begins wetting her own lips, which further distracts Cat, who suddenly bolts from the couch out to the balcony.

"Ms Grant, are you okay?" Kara asks rushing after her.

"No, Kara. I'm not okay," she says turning around to face her.

Kara is stunned to see the flush of desire on Cat's face, encouraged she takes a step closer.

"I'm not okay, either," Kara confesses. "I think that I'll never be okay again, unless I do this," she says closing the gap and pressing her lips to Cat's.

Cat pulls her close and kisses her hungrily.

After a few minutes, Cat pulls back. "Kara, I'm sorry that wasn't professional," she says covering her swollen lips with trembling fingers.

"I would hope that it was personal," Kara says reaching for her hand and pulling her to her and kissing her again.

* * *

"So when did you figure it out?" Eliza asks as she and Cat sit on the beach watching Alex and Kara surf.

"She was utterly breathtaking in that emerald dress at the Supergirl launch party," Cat admits. "I could barely take my eyes off her all night. But I didn't want to be that boss, the one who takes advantage of her beautiful assistant," she adds.

Eliza smiles as she remembers Kara telling her about that night and how beautiful Cat was "And when did you figure out that she was Supergirl?" Eliza follows up.

"I suspected it then, but when Bizarro grabbed Kara off the street. And it was Kara who pointed out that there was possibly two Supergirls. She said it with such conviction, there was no mistaking that she knew it was true," Cat explains.

"When I was there for Thanksgiving, she could barely stop talking about you. And it only got more obvious, by the time that you took her out for lunch for her work anniversary…well she called me that afternoon just to tell me how amazing you were to do that," Eliza informs the media mogul.

Cat smiles smugly proud of herself for that afternoon. It was perfect, even if the manager of Neptune's almost ruined it by bringing out a bottle of Cristal and making it weird and awkward. Lucky for Cat she saw it coming and waved them off.

"Put on your wetsuit and come out and body surf with me, the waves are perfect," Kara calls out from the edge of the cabana.

"I'll go if you go," Cat says looking over at Eliza.

"You do realize that I taught them how to body surf," Eliza remarks.

* * *

"Today was amazing, thank you for inviting my family to spend time with us here," Kara whispers wrapping herself around the smaller woman as she stands looking out at the stars and the surf.

"Your family is always welcome to spend time with us Kara," Cat replies turning to face her.

Kara leans in and presses her lips to Cat's kissing her lightly.

Cat pulls back, "Kara, I know that it's only been a few weeks, but I would like to go public with this when you're ready. I don't want to hide us," Cat admits.

"Cat, what's changed? You had like a million reasons why we couldn't go public," Kara asks.

"Your family accepts me, before this weekend I was worried that they wouldn't," Cat confesses.

"Wait, this was about my family and not the 'public relations' nightmare?" Kara questions.

"Oh our relationship will still be a public relations nightmare, but I have lined up a crack PR team to handle it. I was more worried about Eliza and Alex not accepting me," Cat replies.

"Oh Cat, you are amazing. Of course they accept you," Kara says pulling her back in for a kiss.

"Kara, you are the amazing one," Cat says stepping back to admire her girlfriend.

"Hmm," Kara says taking a moment to return the admiration, before wrapping her arms around Cat and launching them up into the stars.

"Showoff," Cat teases as they float among the stars.


End file.
